Revelación
by El Observador
Summary: Un poema más bien melancólico sobre la muerte dedicado a una víctima del cáncer e inspirado por Eva y sus ángeles crueles.


_**Revelación**_

_A la memoria de Billy Velarde._

"_God's in his heaven, alls right with the world"_

_Robert Browning, Pippa Passes_

_Los días están enfermos,_

_aires de tragedia penetran_

_en las tinieblas del cuarto enrarecido_

_y se materializan a la vuelta de la esquina_

_y en el umbral las salvadoras puertas se cierran por una extraña injusticia._

_Tratar de mirar para otro lado, a la realidad negar_

_y el golpe mortal te la devolverá._

_Los infortunios pululan sin cesar,_

_infaustas noticias están por llegar_

_y por más obsesivamente que se juegue a escapar_

_la exégesis de todo es dolorosamente sencilla,_

_no podemos darnos el lujo de ser optimistas._

_El oscuro temor abre su sangrienta flor,_

_mortalmente infecta e invade el invasor,_

_dejando a su paso estelas de desolación,_

_es la tesis de un ángel cruel,_

_Dios está en el cielo, no hay nada que hacer._

_Nada además de levantarnos nos queda_

_y por un rato cordura representar,_

_pues el saber lo que el próximo golpe de cartas nos deparará_

_a la par que el íntimo terror de la soledad_

_solo afectará nuestra sanidad._

_El acorde de las cuerdas de la sonata espectral suena,_

_sedarse un rato, jugar a fantasear_

_y volveremos sin poder frenarnos a llorar,_

_ya que incesantemente retornará_

_la tesis de un ángel cruel,_

_Dios está en el cielo, no hay nada que hacer._

**Palabras del autor**

Hacía algún tiempo que no aparecía por aquí. Sé que estos versos no podrán ser considerados por todos como poemfic pero dado que su fuente de inspiración es Eva –incluyo entre mis versos la frase de NERV y el famoso tema del opening "la tesis de un ángel cruel-" creo que era una buena oportunidad para que lo apreciasen. Aparte El ver esta serie me ha ayudado bastante a revivir mi inspiración literaria. Aparte me parece que sirve como una pequeña compensación por mis demoras con El ángel del nuevo día.

La idea de este poema, aparte de la haber estado obviamente viendo Eva fue una noticia bastante triste. Un viejo amigo de mi familia –conoce a mi madre desde la universidad- y abogado de esta, se realizó una operación para extirparse un tumor maligno de la garganta. Por desgracia la operación fracasó y le dieron solo unos meses de vida. Al saber la noticia pensé tan amargamente en el tema de la muerte venidera, el dolor y la enfermedad que sentí que la mejor manera de hacer aflorar esos sentimientos era con poesía, como ya ha pasado en otras ocasiones parecidas. Y recordé que Eva es una serie muy melancólica y con un final –el de la película- que me pareció trágico y desalentador, la máxima expresión de la melancolía. Y así fue que los ángeles de la muerte me prestaron su voz para estamparlos en esta sentida elegía.

Debo decir que muy pronto la persona a quien este poema está dedicado morirá. Estos versos son mi canto fúnebre.

27 de Febrero de 2007

**Nota del 12 de Marzo**

Ayer murió finalmente el sujeto que inspiró estos versos. Desgraciadamente el espectáculo ofrecido a la luz de los sucesos posteriores es lamentable. Sus amigos en vida –liderados por un ex alcalde de Lima conocido por sus despilfarros y estafas- se disputan el usufructo de su testamento, habiendo manipulado de algún modo su última voluntad durante su lecho de muerte, a costa de su viuda –con quien nunca se casó- y de su hijo de 14 años en un espectáculo digno de episodio de South Park. Sin comentarios, una muestra más de la miseria humana.

Quizás fue el legado de un hombre que nunca fue ejemplar –machista, mujeriego, dado a los placeres- aunque tuviese la innegable cualidad de ser inteligente y muy buen amigo y que vivió como quiso. Los defectos se llevan a veces hasta la tumba. Sea como sea queda desolación a su muerte.

Todo esto me ha dejado pensando pues ahora que estoy en la universidad voy conociendo amigos y me pregunto si con el paso del tiempo las cosas llegarán a terminar de una forma parecida. En casos como estos esa tesis de un ángel cruel a la que me refería parece dolorosamente presente.


End file.
